Long Week
by missz-cullen
Summary: Nessie's is misbehaving and Edward has to deal with the consquences. Updated
1. Bad behaviour

Long week

I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Myer Does does. No copyright in intended

EPOV

I had just come back hunting and was approaching the house , when I froze and listened. I heard a small voice screaming and shouting like there was no tomorrow. I continued running until I got on the back porch. There was my princess screaming and crying in the corner. I ran in to pick her up. What's wrong princess ? I asked slightly concerned. The small voice replied This has been the worst day of my life! Why princess ? Well emmett won't play with me anymore he said he didn't like playing dress ups , grandma wouldn't buy me the toy I wanted at the store, and Alice and Rose wanted to go hunting instead of shopping . Okay I can see you have had a bad day. No I haven't , everyone is just a bunch of moronic idiots. I froze. Renesmee Carlie Cullen what did you just call your grandparents and aunts and uncles ? I asked harshly. She buried her little head into my cold chest and whimpered , I called them a bunch of idiots then she cussed at her mistake. I froze again furious with the words that had just came out of my little girls mouth. I heard Carlisle's thoughts , I put Nessie down and walked to Carlisle's study.

CPOV

Edward I think you have to discipline Nessie she has been insulting everyone and cursing all day long. I watched as Edward got up dumbstruck and left my study. Don't spank her too hard Edward remember she's only half-vampire her body is not as strong as the rest of you.

EPOV

I have no option I am going to have to spank her , otherwise she will never learn. But I have never spanked her before. What if I spank her too hard , I can hurt my princess. I scoop her into my arms and open the back door. I think she has caught on to what I might do to punish her. Emmett must have said something.

NPOV

Daddy's going to spank me ? I thought he loved me. I squirm to try and get out of his arms . I have no luck. I begin to hit him , he tightens his grasp on me. So I decide to bite him as hard as I can. He freezes uh oh. I cussed under my breath.

EPOV

I have never seen Nessie behave this badly before even when she was a toddler. I grasp onto Nessie with one arm and reach out for the doorknob with the other arm. To my surprise my darling wife opens the door.

BPOV

I could yelling across the field I was starting to worry. Until I saw Edward's face and noticed my baby girl held tight in one if his arms. He looked very angry.

EPOV

I put my little girl down , Nessie go to your room. No why the hell should I , you idiot. I clench my fists I try to calm down , I cant hurt her badly when I spank her. NOW!

She quickly scuttles into her room and closes the door. Bella quickly comes up behind me and gives me a kiss. What happened Eddie ? What did she do ? Cursing and calling her family rude names , I reply disgustedly. What should we do ? I was thinking maybe we should spank her but, I am worried we might actually hurt her. I think it is the only way sweetheart. Bella freezes for a second and thinks . I think you maybe right. But only ten smacks and after the ten smacks you leave her room and go hunting with me. I agree and approach Nessie's room , she looks panic stricken. I pick her up and sit down on her bed and lay her across my lap. I really don't want to do this Nessie but you leave me no choice. She squirms trying to escape. I get ready for the first smack , she begins to whimper , I smack her again this time she cries. I can't bear to see my baby in pain and know that I am the one causing It. I get ready for the next couple of smacks. Nessie rolls around and my grasp loosens slightly she squirms onto her back I miss her butt and smack her on the stomach three times , she screams out in pain. Immediately stop and look down at Nessie . Bella comes rushing into the room almost breaking the door in half ,Sweetheart ? We both murmur . She doesn't respond and I can't read her thoughts.I check her stomach it is all swollen and bruised.

NPOV

I clench my stomach, I can feel the pain dad smacking me , I scream in agony and then everything went black.

2 hours later

APOV

I have a vision , Carlisle before I could finish his name was right in front of me ,looking concerned. What is it Alice , what did you see ? he was quite concerned , my face must have given away something was wrong. It was Nessie , what about her is she alright ? I don't think so. We approach the back door within seconds Bella and Edward were standing in front of us. Edward was cradling little Nessie.

CPOV

I could help but stare at my little my medical training kicked in. She had a pulse but it was not as strong as it usually was. I scooped her up out of Edward's arms ran upstairs to my study.

Everyone was in the living room staring in horror at Nessie. Esme ran up to the study with me with Edward and Bella in 's wrong with her ? What happened? Edward reluctantly answered the question, well I was spanking Nessie and she started to cry , so I stopped for a second , she squirmed and rolled to her stomach and I must of spanked her on the stomach a couple of times. He sank down to the ground sobbing.

Edward I think you have given Nessie internal bleeding and possibly a couple of broken ribs. I gave her some morphine so the pain was more tolerable , then i began to treat her , once I was done I scooped her up again and laid her on Edwards's bed so she could rest. Several hours later she was still unconscious , everyone was starting to panic. I had been two days since the accident and Nessie still hadn't woken up. Edward hadn't left Nessie's side.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2 - the awakening

EPOV

What have I done ? I hurt my little girl, I am the worst parent ever. My little Nessie is asleep with tubes everywhere. I fall to the floor sobbing. I did this , I caused her pain , i will never forgive myself.I continue to sob , until Esme and Bella work in and hug me I begin to sob harder.

NPOV

I start to open my eyes the light is blinding. I roll over and gasp in pain. Daddy immediately jumps up from the ground and try's to hug me. I hide under the covers and inspect my stomach, my tummy is just a blue green bruise. I hear footsteps then grandad enters the room. How are you feeling sweetheart ?

My tummy is sore and I have a headache. He takes my temperature and takes a look at my stomach. Nessie I am going to give you some pain killers. Carlisle pulls out an injection , I gasp and yell , dad calmly holds my hand down and grandad gives me the injection.

How's that ? Well the pain isn't as bad now I guess. Mum and Esme enter , and mum runs up to me and hugs me, ouch I wince , oh sorry darling. Then Alice , Jasper , Emmett and Rose come upstairs with food , some DVDs and a couple of presents. They all hug and kiss me.

Dad sits next to me. I am so sorry baby , will you ever forgive me he hugs me, I then felt a sudden wave of nausea and threw up than began to cry.

EPOV

I carry Nessie to the bathroom and yell out for Carlisle a little bit louder than necessary. He is up next to me in a flash of lightening. Nessie begins throwing up blood is the problem with being half and half we are not sure if the blood is Nessie's or an animal. Carlisle saw Nessie ,and spoke calmly Edwards it's probably just the pain killers I gave her ,they have that effect on patients sometimes.

2 more days pass

NPOV

I walk out of dad's room slowly and walk down the stairs it's quiet, everyone must be out hunting , then I saw Esme and Alice sitting on the couch in the living room , I sigh in relief. I walk down the final couple of stairs a little bit to fast and trip on the last stair. Ahhh! I scream in pain. Esme picks me up

EsmePOV

I hate seeing her so fragile. Nessie , sweetheart are you okay ? I think so . I set her on the couch and sit next to her . She crawls onto my lap and falls asleep. I play with her hair.


	3. Forgive Ness

Chapter 3 - Forgiveness

BPOV

I wonder how Nessie is feeling. I walk in through the back door into the living room , Nessie was a sleep on Esme's lap singing to Nessie. It was the cutest thing you could possibly imagine. I could hear the others in the distance and walked outside and waited for them on the porch.

CPOV

We were getting close to the house , everyone except Edward. Edward hadn't talked to or hunted with anyone for over a week. He seems so depressed hopefully he doesn't do anything irrational. I finally got onto the porch standing in front of me was Bella , trying to hush me. I walked into the house silently and noticed Nessie asleep on the couch I walked upstairs to the office and got some more pain killers for Nessie , the last dose would have worn off by now. I walked back down the stairs , Bella would kill me If I woke Nessie up , but If I didn't she would be in a lot of pain later. I calmly and quietly gave her the injection she immediately woke up and whimpered. Esme gently hugged her and she soon fell back to sleep.

EPOV

I can't go home and face what I have done to my daughter. I can't live with myself knowing I caused her this amount of pain. I have no idea what will happen when Jacob finds out. I take a deep unnecessary breath and headed back to the house. As I approached the house I could hear Nessie's voice she was laughing. I walked onto the porch and entered the house . Everyone turned in my direction except Nessie. My Bella ran up to me relieved I was back and hugged my tightly , we walked over and sat opposite Nessie.

NPOV

Mum and Dad sat opposite me , I sat up and winced slightly. I can kind of forgive Dad but I am not going to lie or sugar coat anything , I am in a lot of pain and Dad was the one that caused it. Pain spread across Dad's face. I stood up and left the room to get something to eat. Grandma handed me a plate of chocolate chip cookies and I walked back to the living room and sat down next to uncle Jasper. Dad started talking to Grandad in low voice , too low for my half-vampire ears to hear. Dad got up and walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of me. Uncle Jasper hugged me , he could probably feel my nervousness. Dad began to talk to me , after what seemed to be an hour he stopped and opened his arms , I slowly got up and hugged him. He sighed in relief. I eventually fell asleep in his arms , I felt someone pick me up and carry me , but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes.

I woke up in dads room the sunlight was blinding, I heard yelling and jumped out of bed , woah I think I got up too quickly everything was black , I stopped for a second waiting for my eyesight to comeback. I walked slowly down the stairs dad and Jakey were arguing . Dad was in a defensive position and Jakey looked like he was about to phase. Mom and uncle Emmett were in between them . I run into the middle and tell dad to stop . Jakey immediately stops and scoops me up into his arms. I wince , ahhh jake it hurts , next thing I know we're in his car halfway to La Push . Dad isn't going to be happy about this.

JPOV

How can they accept what Edward did ? They hurt the one thing I care about the most , my little did i stay away ? How could I believe there lie about other vampires visiting ? How ? I will never leave Nessie's side , unless she orders me away. I stare across at Nessie she is clutching her stomach , her face paler than usual. We finally arrive on the reservation it's bucketing down with rain. I park the car outside the house and pick Nessie up and set hr down on the couch. I want to see what the leech has done to Nessie. Ness , can I see your tummy ? She pauses and thinks about it. Promise you won't freak out Jakey and kill my dad ? I can't promise anything at the moment Ness, I was really starting to slowly lifts up her t-shirt slightly and shows me her stomach. I drop to my knees in shock ,I have never seen bruising on a child that badly before. I slowly get up and run outside and phase into a wolf and run into the nearest bushes . I AM GOING TO KILL EDWARD !

Nessie gets up and walks outside to look for Jacob but trips on the wet ramp outside.

NPOV

Dammit why do I have to be so clumsy! Why did I have to take after my mother ? Why the hell did I show Jake my stomach I should have known how he would have reacted. I pull out my mobile phone and call home. Strangely nobody answers. I call grandpa's cell he usually knows what to do , on the first ring he answers. " Hello sweetheart , what can I do for you ". Its it's J Jake i stutter . Is everything all right Nessie are you hurt ? No I just fell over and I think I am a little winded , anyway Jake came over and had a fight with dad and took me to la push and then , it's okay sweetheart you dad told me the rest. I pause , okay . Anyways Jake turned into a wolf and left me here , can you come and pick me up ? I can but, can you call Sam and tell him I am coming . Sure thing , bye grandpa. I scroll down my contacts until I find Sam's name. I don't think I have ever called Sam before. He picks up Hello Renesmee , Hey Sam , I was wondering if it was alright if Grandpa came to pick me up from Jake's house , he's kinda gone mental . Sure Nessie that would be alright . We will patrol the forests around the Cullen's house and make sure Jake does nothing stupid, thanks Sam , bye. I call Grandpa back. Grandpa it's me again , Sam said it was alright. Okay Nessie, I will be there as soon as I can, the phone goes dead. I walk back inside and lie down and turn the television on , there is nothing much on , I turn it on to a random channel and zone out. I can hear a car pull up outside , I quickly turn off the television and run out the front door . Grandpa hugs me , and we start driving back to the house , the drive back was very quiet apart from grandpa asking me how I was feeling and if I was in pain . I don't quite realize why my family has this fascination with constantly asking how I was feeling and if I was in pain . If I was I would either be crying or tell them or dad would find out , its not like it would be a secret. We pull up to the house dad is sitting on the front stairs looking worried. Before I know it he's at the car opening my door , he hugged me and carried me inside. Dad , I can walk remember. I know Ness , I just like carrying you . Once I was inside dad carried me to the table where everyone was sitting. It was obvious they were talking about Jake. My phone rang and everyone went silent , it was Jake. Hey jake , I tried to remain calm but Jake's voice seemed so angry. Where the hell are you Ness ? I am at home why ? Nessie I thought I made it abundantly clear that I wanted you to stay there . Who brought you home ? Grandpa. What ? Carlisle came on the reservation to pick you up? Did Sam know ? Yes Jake , now stop it your scaring me. How can you go back and live with them ? Simple Jake , they are my family and they love me , I could see a smile on mom's face. But after what that leech did to you ? JACOB BLACK HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FATHER THAT!

Then only damn reason dad spanked me in the first place was I was had been naughty , calling people rude names , and the only reason I have massive bruising and fractured ribs is because i was being smart and trying to escape dad's spanking , I rolled onto my back dad didn't notice and he spanked my stomach accidentally. THAT IS IT ! I throw the phone at the nearest rock, the phone shatters. I begin to sob. Mom comes over and hugs me, I sob harder. He he is never going to forgive me, I escape mom's hug and run into the forest nearby. I can here someone behind me I turn around slowly it was the last person I wanted to see. JAKE go away, he walks closer to me.

JPOV

I can't handle this, I have to do something to the leech , he hurt the person I care most about.

NPOV

I could see the anger on Jakes face building his heart beat was racing. Then he phased I was too close. I feel to the ground. Jake ran away into the forest. I slowly stood up a little dazed about what had just happened. My face and shoulder were stinging and a warm substance was oozing down my face and shoulder. I slowly walked back to the house holding my shoulder with one hand and grasping the side of my face with the other. Wait if I go back to the house dad will kill Jakey, I can't let that happen , I turn in a different direction and head to down to the river near the border. I continued to walk slowly , until I reached the river . I stood in the river and accessed the damage. The cuts were very deep and still had not stopped bleeding . I put some water on the cuts , they burned I screamed out in pain. I had to keep moving if I didn't want anyone to see the slash marks jake had given me. I kept walking through the woods stumbling on the occasional log until I arrived at grandpa Charlie's house, luckily he was home early. I tapped on the front door , grandpa Charlie opened the door. " hello Nessie , are you here all alone ?" Grandpa Charlie opens the door wider so I can come in. "Whoa Nessie , sweetheart what happened?" his face went pale. Remember mom and Dad's don't ask do tell policy that everyone agreed on ? "well yeah". All I can tell you is it was Jake , he kind of lost control and yeah. "let me take you to the emergency room"You can't remember the don't ask policy ? " Alright , well at least come in so I can get you cleaned up and I'll call Carlisle. " no you can't " I start panicking." why" he asked confused. Because I can't let Dad find out he will freak out and hurt Jake. "alright , well what if I call Carlisle and tell him I sprained my ankle or something". Okay . Grandpa Charlie calls Carlisle. Finally after 5 minutes he hangs up. "Nessie , Carlisle will be here in a couple minutes. Do you want to get cleaned up slightly so you don't look so frightening ?" Nah it will sting to much I will wait till it stops bleeding. There is a knock at the door. " I had better get it Ness , you don't want to scare Carlisle" " Evening Charlie , how is your ankle" "well um , that's not the real reason I called. It's um Nessie. Here come into the living room" I was sitting on the arm chair with a wet tea towel holding it to my face. The white tea towel was now a deep red. Grandpa Carlisle and Charlie both walk in. Grandpa Carlisle rushes over to me at non-human speed and places his hand on my arm. " Jake did it " I mutter. " Nessie can you drop the tea towel so I can see your face. I dropped the tea towel. " Ness I think I am going to have to take you home to the study to stitch it up" But Dad is going to freak out and kill Jake. " Ness your scratches could get infected " Alright , but can you call mum and get Emmett to stop dad. "Alright I can do that ". Ahhhhhhhh I scream , Charlie jumps in shock . "what is it Ness , what wrong ? " I slide the jacket Charlie gave me off to reveal scratches from Jake. Carlisle picks me up and carries me to his car. " Bye Grandpa charlie" "Bye Nessie , hope you feel better " We drove off back to the house. I could see the lights of the house ahead this was not going to go down well. We arrived at the house Esme and Alice were standing outside waiting for us , Alice must of had a vision of of me and told Esme. Carlisle opened the car door and scooped me up and carried me inside. Grandma gasped in horror and I heard Alice mutter something unintelligent. We walked inside past the living room. Mum sprang onto her feet we kept walking until we reached the study. I could here growling from Dad downstairs. Grandpa then starts cleaning the blood off my face and shoulder. "Nessie , sweetheart this might sting a little bit, I scream. Mum starts sobbing." yep , I am definitely going to have to stitch up the cuts". I look away and wince after about ten minutes the pain stopped. "All done Ness , you can go down stairs now". Mum picks me up and carries me downstairs, just before we reach the bottom of the stairs there is was a huge bang. Everyone froze , seconds later Dad was in front of us , his eyes were black and he was shaking with anger. He hugs me , he lets go and races out the back door.


	4. Rest in Peace

Rest in Peace

EPOV

I have put up with a lot of Jacobs flaws for Nessie and Bella's sake but this is the final straw. He hurt my daughter scarred her for the rest of her life Jacob is going to pay for what he has done. I can hear people running behind me it's most likely Emmett and Jasper. I can see jake ahead of me sitting near the river with his back to me. I lung at him before he has a chance to turn around. I grab him by the arms and squeezed as tight as I could. Jacob was now defenseless so I could finish him off. I flipped him onto his back he let out a loud yelp. Seconds later someone was holding onto me . "Emmett let go, you saw what he did to Nessie , he hurt her , he hurt your only niece , how can you let this mongrel live ? "

"Edward , I know you want nothing more than to destroy Jacob, but think of Nessie if you killed her future mate"

" He is not her mate Emmett , he never was and never will be"

" Alright think how you would feel , if I killed Bella now or when she was human"

I let out a snarl. Then I felt a wave of calm rush over me. JASPER !

Alice , Bella and in her arms Nessie arrive. Nessie rolls out of Bella's arms on to the ground with a thump , and runs to Jacobs side.

" Jakey , what h-happened , a-are you okay?"

" N-Nessie I am so sorry about what I did, I-I can un-understand if you don't forgive me. "

"shhh Jakey of course I forgive you , what matters at the moment is getting arms fixed before the accelerated healing kicks in"

"Mom , we have to bring jake back to the house so Carlisle can fix his arms" Bella scoops up Jacob and runs back to the house.

"Dad , how could you do that to Jake ?"

"Nessie , he hurt "

"yeah well you hurt me more , Jake only got angry because of you hurting me, it's your fault in the first place."

I decide to give up with the argument and run into the forest to go hunt and let some of the anger out.

NPOV

I can't take this anymore , ahhh. I have to go back and see Jakey. I run through the forest carefully , trying not trip over anything and disgrace myself further, I have had enough injuries for one week.I can see the lights of the house ahead. Jake is yelling in pain, I can't bare to see him in I get closer I can see Jake lying on the couch with Mom , Grandma and Grandad standing over Jake. Jake is covered in bandages. I race over to Jake and fall to my knees and cry. He is so broken and in pain , and I caused it , I will never forgive myself, I wouldn't even blame him the imprint thing was broken. Mom picks me up and hugs me." Baby , Jake is going to be okay , grandad is fixing his broken arms and his accelerated healing will kick in soon".

"Yeah , but mom he wont want to be my friend anymore ,especially after what dad did to him".

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I flinched at my mother saying my full name."Jacob has loved you every since you were born , he would do anything or be anything for you sweetheart".

"Yeah , but Leah told me that the Imprint link can be broken when something bad happens".

"Renesmee , that would never happen between you and Jacob , and let's face it Leah has always been a jerk and probably told you that out of context just to scare you".

"N-Ness"

" Yes , Jake"

"Nessie , I l-love you babe"

"I love you too Jakey". I think my heart just melted like butter on warm toast.


End file.
